Increased availability of the Internet and the proliferation of devices that communicate using the Internet Protocol (IP) have increased user expectations about IP communication being available at all times and all places. The telecommunication industry has begun experimenting with different ways to provide Internet connectivity in remote areas where traditional wireline Internet infrastructure is unavailable or damaged or where there is a temporary increase in demand for bandwidth for wireless communication. One such way is to use airborne relays or access points such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) that communicate with ground-based transceivers to provide Internet connectivity. While in flight, a UAV is typically not stationary with respect to the ground-based transceiver and moves, e.g., in a repetitive circular path with respect to the ground-based transceiver.